Take Me
by byunnami
Summary: [Shortfic] Sebuah keputusan yang sulit namun posisiku mengharuskanku untuk memilih dirinya atau... - Chanyeol - [YAOI] [ChanBaek]
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah keputusan yang sulit namun posisiku mengharuskanku untuk memilihnya. Dia begitu manis, begitu mungil dan menggemaskan. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum. Bibirnya yang merekah menambahkan kesan manis diwajahnya. Dan aku menyebutnya sempurna.

Kala itu aku tak begitu mengetahuinya namun aku sering mendengar tentangnya. Mereka bilang dia sangat terkenal karna sifatnya yang ramah dan mudah bergaul juga, mudah mengambil hati orang dan memiliki suara merdu yang menenangkan. Dan aku mengakuinya.

Bukannya aku seorang yang anti sosial. Aku hanya lelaki yang memiliki postur tubuh terlalu tinggi dan wajah yang tampan. Apa aku terlihat sombong? Oh, dan satu lagi dia mengatakan aku si lelaki bertelinga yoda yang menawan. Ya, itu yang dia katakan yang mampu membuat ku terdiam. Dan mulai saat itulah aku mulai menyukai telinga lebarku karna dia menyukainya.

Oke kembali lagi, aku bukan anti sosial hanya saja aku malas jika mengikuti teman temanku yang suka membicarakan orang lain. Mereka menyebutnya gosip. Dan aku membenci kegiatan itu karna bagiku itu tak akan berguna. Apa jika kau bergosip maka kau akan mendapatkan uang? Mobil? Kekasih? Tidak kan. Tapi semuanya berubah kala sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh pipiku.

Aku Park Chanyeol, mahasiswa kedokteran di universitas seoul tengah menuntut ilmu di tahun ketiga. Tinggal tahun keempat dan aku akan menyelesaikannya dan memulai kehidupan nerakaku. Kalian tanya kenapa?

Aku sebut neraka karna itu bukanlah keinginanku. Aku suka bermain musik dan aku ingin menekuninya. Namun semua pupus karna appa dan eomma. Appa seorang dokter dan pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di korea. Dan aku satu satunya keturunan yang appa miliki menginginkan musik daripada harus berkutik dengan obat dan suntik. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi eomma yang menangis hingga mata cantiknya memerah sampai bengkak akibat appa membuatku mau tak mau menuruti kemauan appa. Appa mengancamku dengan mencoret namaku dari daftar keluarga. Jika mencoret ku dari daftar warisan aku tak masalah karna aku akan bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan uang. Namun jika aku tak lagi dianggap sebagai anak dari eomma dan appa itu menyakitiku juga malaikat hidupku, eomma.

Eomma akan mengedepankan anaknya namun itu juga akan berakibat fatal untuk appa. Appa memiliki penyakit jantung dan hypertensi. Aku pernah menjadi salah satu tersangka kambuhnya penyakit appa. Aku memang bodoh namun juga tidak.

Aku hanya tak suka diatur karna aku suka kebebasan. Dan keterpaksaan ku mendalami ilmu kedokteran membuatku lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu ku dengan buku buku tebal yang memuakkan dan segera menyelesaikannya.

Ditahun pertama semuanya berjalan baik baik saja. Aku tidak mencari kenalan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan yang disebut pertemanan apalagi hubungan yang didalamnya ada bumbu cinta. Tidak. Tapi ada dua lelaki yang cukup tampan walau dari segi manapun aku tetap yang paling tampan. Bukannya aku sombong namun itulah yang orang katakan setiap bertemu dengaku jika kedua lelaki itu bersamaku. Mereka Sehun dan Jongin. Dua lelaki oreo yang mendekatiku untuk menjalin ikatan pertemanan. Dan ya, kami berteman sejak itu. Jongin dan Sehun sangat rajin mengajakku untuk pergi ke kafetaria dengan alasan agar aku tidak menjadi lelai kuper yang sangat berbanding dengan penampilanku yang keren. Yang benar saja, aku buka lelaki seperti itu. Bagaimanapun aku sangat peduli dengan penampilanku bukan maksud untuk menarik perhatian wanita tapi mereka sendiri yang mendekat.

Dan dipertengahan semester aku mulai mendengar nama si mungil mulai dibicarakan dimana mana. Itu semua karna si Oreo selalu berhasil menyeretku ke kafetaria jadi telingaku mendengar nama itu setiap harinya dan setiap waktu. Namun aku tak peduli.

Di tahun kedua masih sama. Aku pergi ke kampus, bertemu Jongin dan Sehun dan berkutik di laboratorium juga perpustakaan. Bedanya jika diperpustakaan aku hanya sendiri tanpa dua sahabat oreo ku. Karna mereka lebih memilih melakukan aksi untuk menggoda lelaki cantik bertumbuh mungil, si mata burung hantu dan wajah rusa mahasiswa fakultas hukum. Terkadang aku juga ikut mereka duduk di pojok kafetaria sekedar menikmati makanan dan segelas Americano disaat mata Jongin dan Sehun mulai bermain dengan lelaki cantik ataupun wanita seksi. Mereka berdua akan membicarakan wanita wanita yang melewati meja kami yang dengan genitnya memainkan mata untuk merayu. Jangan salah, aku memang lelaki dengan hormon berlebih dan libidoku akan terangsang. Tapi bukan untuk wanita jalang seperti mereka. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali bahkan itu menjijikkan bagiku. Jongin dan Sehun kulihat mereka tengah terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang … kagum?. Aku ikut mengarahkan mataku ke objek yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian dua sahabatku. Dan aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Pada akhirnya aku putuskan untuk bertanya. Karna sedikit banyak aku tertarik dengan pandangan mereka.

"Lihatlah, Kyungsoo mungil tapi lelaki itu terlihat benar benar… waaah" aku mengangkat satu alisku tak mengerti. Dia? Siapa?. Kulihat lagi wajah mesum Jongin amun tak kutemukan apa apa.

"Kau benar, kupikir Lulu yang paling imut ternyata masih ada senyum manis..." Oh shit apa yang mereka bicarakan. Siapa dia?. Apa mungkin… nama itu lagi? Aku mencoba tak peduli namun sekumpulan gadis yang melewati mejaku tengah membicarakan seseorang dan entah siapa yang memerintah aku begitu focus mendengarkan para gadis tadi.

'Aku tidak tau kalau Baekhyun kembali berulah. Dia memang hebat'

'Perlukah aku melakukan operasi plastik? Yuji-a aku baru saja melakukannya. Apa aku masih kurang cantik dari Baekhyun?'

'Suaranya memang keren. Jadi aku tidak heran dia mudah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Aku bahkan terpesona tapi juga menyebalkan'

Dan masih banyak lagi nama 'Baekhyun' berseliweran di telingaku.

Ya, nama itu yang kudengar selama ini, dari tahun pertama sampai di tahun ketiga ku. Aku tak tahu pasti seperti apa lelaki itu. Aku hanya mendengar tentangnya karna para penggosib itu selalu menyebut nama Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan termasuk sahabatku Jongin dan Sehun. Dan aku tak tertarik untuk mengetahuinya. Karna sungguh aku muak berlama lama di tempat ini.

Mungkin sempat aku merasa penasaran dengan lelaki bernama Baekhyun itu tapi itu hanya sesaat karna cukup mendegar suara suara yang mampir di telingaku aku sudah sedikit tau apa yang menjadikannya sebagai bahan pembicaraan warga kampus ini.

Tahun ketiga di penghujung akhir tahun aku sudah melupakan nama itu lebih tepatnya aku yang mengabaikan, aku mulai mempersiapkan bahan untuk skripsiku tujuanku aku tak ingin menghabiskan empat tahun penuh. Jadi disinilah aku berada, di pojok bangku perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku yang akan aku pilah sebagai bahan referensi ku. Kacamata bertengger di ujung hidungku. Oke, ini melelahkan dan aku harus menyelesaikan maka kupaksakan mataku untuk tetap terfokus pada tulisan tulisan yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dan memburam. Yang kuingat aku telah menyerah dan meletakkan kepalaku di atas buku buku itu.

Aku menikmati tidurku, mungkin memang aku sangat kelelahan, entahlah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan pi pipi ku kemudian dikeningku, halus dan sangat pelan. Ini menyenangkan dan aku ingin sentuhan itu tetap disana untuk menemani tidurku. Siapa? Siapa yang berani menyentuhku? Bahkan aku merasakan kacamataku ditarik terlepas dari telingaku. Apa seseorang ingin mencuri kacamataku? Hey, ini bukan kacamata bermerk apa dia gila sampai mau mencurinya?.

Aku membuka mataku, mengerjap untuk membiasakan pandanganku kembali. Dan yang kutemukan… seseorang yang menjadi tersangka yang mengambil kacamataku, dia…

"Oh. Kau terbangun? Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?. Maafkan aku, aku mengambil kacamatamu karna tidak baik tidur dengan kacamata. Aku takut kacamatamu akan patah, tadi juga ada noda tinta di pipimu jadi aku membersihkannya. Sekarang tidak ada noda lagi di pipimu" Raut wajah terkejutnya saat melihatku terbangun dan kemudian berubah menjadi wajah seseorang yang bersalah. Apa dia merasa bersalah karna mengambil kacamataku sampai aku terbangun?. Dan kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sambal terus bercerita bagaimana ada noda di pipiku. Jadi tangannya yang menyentuh pipiku tadi?

Dia... Cantik.

Tunggu, dia lelaki?

"kau siapa?" Dia tersenyum. Sangat lebar dan senyumnya sungguh cantik, dia mengulurkan tangannya didepanku dengan semangatnya (bias kulihat semangatnya) masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Oh, dan mata itu ikut membentuk bulan sabit yang mengagumkan.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku dari fakultas seni" Aku blank. Sungguh tenggorokanku tercekat begitu mendengarnya. Dia… Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Orang yang selama ini kudengar namanya hampir tiga tahun tanpa melihat orangnya dan kini orang itu tengah duduk didepanku dengan tangan terulur dengan senyum merekah dan mata bulan sabit yang cantik. Aku membalas uluran tangannya dan menjabat tangannya karna Baekhyun yang mengambil dan manutkan jabatan tangan kami. Halus sungguh halus telapak tangannya, jauh berbeda dengan tanganku yang kasar. Apa dia sungguh lelaki? Bukan wanita?. Rasanya aku tak ingin melepaskan tangan kami.

"Aku-"  
"Park Chanyeol. Benarkan?" Aku mengernyit, dari mana dia tau namaku. Hei aku bukan murid sma yang menggunakan nametag lagi, jadi darimana dia tau namaku? Bahkan aku belum mengucapkan namaku karna dia memotong ucapanku.

Tangan kami terlepas dan entah rasa apa ini, ada rasa tak rela saat dia menarik tangannya yang berada di genggamanku. Ingin kutarik lagi tangan itu namun aku sadar itu sangat memalukan dan akan menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Kau tau namaku?"

"Hmm. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Park Chanyeol. Kau mahasiswa kedokteran dengan nilai ipk tertinggi. Aku sering melihatmu. Kau terkenal tentu aku tau"

Apa aku seterkenal itu? Sudah kuberitahu bukan jika aku tak suka berkumpul namun aku bukan anti sosial. Yeah meski kuakui banyak wanita dan lelaki cantik yang mencoba mendekatiku, bahkan sudah banyak yang mengajakku berkencan namun semuanya kutolak. Yang tidak kusangka adalah, Baekhyun juga mengenalku disaat namanya jauh lebih terkenal dan aku bahkan tak peduli selama ini.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal dengan sedikit menunduk. Aku merasa malu. Sungguh. Aku mendengar suara kikikan dan saat kulihat ternyata Baekhyun tengah menertawakanku. Bukannya aku marah justru sesuatu terasa nyaman di dadaku. Suaranya begitu menghangatkan dan menenangkan untuk didengar. Apa yang selama ini orang katakan benar ternyata. Dia memiliki suara yang merdu walau hanya sebuah kikikan. Dan lagi yang mengesankan adalah saat dia tertawa matanya akan otomatis membentuk bulan sabit yang indah.

Aku menikmatinya.

"Maaf telah mengganggumu Chanyeolssi, sungguh melihatmu tertidur tadi kau sepertinya begitu lelah sampai membuat guratan di keningmu." dia bicara sambil menggunakan jari telunjuknya menunjuk dikeningnya sendiri dengan memutar dan….Oh, itu sangat lucu. Aku jadi teringat tadi aku merasakan sentuhan lain selain di pipiku dan itu adalah keningku.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau akan menjadi dokter jadi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Tadi, aku tak bermaksud membangunkamu. Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeolssi. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong~"

Dia pergi

Meninggalkanku

Sebelum aku membalasnya

Aku terduduk lesu sambil memandangi telapak tanganku yang tadi bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun. Entah gravitasi apa yang menarik sudut bibirku.

"Tunggu, jadi dia yang menyentuhku? Dan bukan mimpi?" Sesuatu mengalir hangat dan kurasakan tarikan bibirku semakin lebar. Aku masih terduduk di perpustakaan dengan pikiran yang hanya tertuju pada nama itu. Baekhyun.

Setelah kuingat ingat baru kusadar semenjak aku terbangun sampai Baekhyun pergi aku selalu menanggapinya dengan dingin. Sungguh tak bersahabat bukan. Aku menertawakan diriku sendiri. Mungkin Baekhyun akan berpikir buruk tentangku. Kenapa aku terlihat khawatir? Haruskah aku peduli jika kenyataannya begitu?. Ada apa denganku eomma?.

 ** **e)(o****

Sejak kejadian di perpustakaan waktu itu aku sedikit melupakan Baekhyun dan buku yang berhasil membuatku melupakannya. Lagi aku hanya ingin fokus dengan skripsiku dan menyelesaikan pendidikanku dengan waktu yang lebih singkat. Namun akhir akhir ini anak itu seperti menghantuiku, bukannya apa hanya saja dimanapun aku berada di area kampus Baekhyun selalu terlihat. Aku tidak tau itu sebuah kebetulan atau bukan namun yang jelas aku senang melihatnya disekitarku.

Siang ini begitu terik dan mata kuliah ditiadakan karna prof sedang diluar kota. Jika saja tak ada jadwal di sore hari sudah kupastikan sekarang aku tengah bergelung dikasur. dan disinilah aku, duduk di bawah pohon dengan buku di tangan kanan dan kacamata yang bertengger (Aku bukan anak pintar dan bukannya sok pintar) dan sendirian.

Namun sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipi kiriku. Aku kaget tentu saja dan reflek menoleh kesumbernya karna ada suara kikikan yang begitu ingin ku dengar.

"Minumlah. Siang ini panas sekali Chanyeolssi apa kau tidak haus?" Dia menyodorkan minuman dingin bahkan dia berusaha membukanya dengan kesulitan. Kuambil minuman itu dan membukanya.

"Thanks." Jawabku tanpa melihatnya tapi aku tahu dia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk.

"Dimana temanmu? Kenapa sendirian? Jongin dan Sehun tidak ikut?" Aku hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan membacaku. "Apa yang kau baca?" Dan tiba tiba kepalanya sudah berada di depanku mencoba melihat buku apa yang aku baca.

Aku yakin ini bukan mimpi. Disaat yang bersamaan angin meniup dan menerbangkan surai caramel itu dan mengenai hidungku. Manis, seperti aroma strawberry dan membiusku bahkan aku memejamkan mataku menikmati apa yang kurasakan sekarang.

Ini salah. Sangat salah.

kutarik bukuku dengan cepat dan kulempar ke sebelah kanan tubuhku.

"Eh. Kenapa? Aku tak boleh melihatnya?" dan ini lebih parah. Baekhyun bukannya kembali dengan posisi awalnya justru masih tetap didepanku dan menoleh tepat didepan wajahku. Siang ini panas dan Baekhyun justru menambah hawa panas ditubuhku. Kami begitu dekat. Bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya dan kuyakin Baekhyun juga merasakan yang sama. Tapi wajah itu tetap sama seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ekhem. Itu hanya buku tentang organ tubuh manusia. Kau tidak akan mengerti"

Fiuuuuh. Aku menghembuskan nafas setelah Baekhyun kembali keposisi awal. Aku lega setelah menahan nafas untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku. Kenapa aku harus gugup? Apa peduliku?  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Kau tak ada kuliah?" Tanyaku sekedar basa basi untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan.

Sebenarnya ini sangat aneh. Aku hampir tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain Jongin dan Sehun di kampus.

"Tidak. Aku sedang membolos hehehe"

"Bolos?"

"Hm. Aku tidak suka dengan mata kuliah Mr. Kim. Dia kejam hanya kepadaku. Jadi lebih baik aku bolos saja" Aku hanya diam menanggapinya. Memang aku mau berkomentar apa. Itu bukan urusanku bukan?. Tapi satu yang tak bisa kualihkan adalah bibir itu. Aku yakin seratus persen Baekhyun lelaki. Ya, lelaki cantik yang tengah mengeluh karena ketidakadilan dari dosennya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Apa lelaki cantik memang melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Dan kau Chanyeolssi. Kenapa disini sendirian?"

"Aku membaca" jawabku singat dan kembali mengambil buku yang tadi kulempar. Menghiraukan Baekhyun yang terus berceloteh tentang apa yang dia lihat sekarang. Dari pohon yang kami pakai untuk bersandar sampai membahas semut yang membuat Baekhyun heran kenapa dapat berbaris dengan rapi. Sungguh tidak penting bukan.

Dua jam berlalu – sepertinya – dan aku merasakan tusukan pelan namun menyenangkan dipipi kananku. Sentuhan yang tidak asing bagiku. Seperti de javu. Hal ini mengingatkanku dengan suatu kejadian dengan orang yang sama.

"Hey, Chanyeolssi… bangun"

Suara itu lagi, oh God kenapa aku selalu diganggu dengan suara lembut itu disaat aku merasakan berada di tempat yang nyaman.

"Kau bilang akan ada jam kuliah terakhir. Bangunlah Chanyeolssi" Bangun?. Ya aku bangun walau aku tak ingat kapan aku tidur dan dimana aku tidur. Aku membuka mataku dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah wajah manis seseorang yang bersinar terkena terpaan matahari dan begitu dekat dengan wajahku.

Cantik.

Matanya cantik, hidungnya lucu dan bibir merahnya…Oh shit. Apa yang kulakuan?

Aarrgghhtt

Lima detik yang memalukan. Aku yakin jika oreo itu melihatku pasti mereka akan membully ku habis habisan. Aku bangun dan meraih tas dan buku ku dan lari meninggalkannya tanpa berucap apapun. Pecundang.

Baru kali ini aku tidak fokus dengan mata kuliah yang kuambil. Rasanya aku ingin cepat pulang dan berendam. Entah bandanku rasanya panas sekali. Apa mungkin aku terkena serangan demam mendadak?. Bagaimana bias aku tidur dipangkuan Baekhyun?.

"Saya akhiri. Kalian boleh keluar duluan"

Eh? Sudah selesai? Masa bodoh, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang. Aku keluar ruangan dengan tergesa.

"Yya! Chanyeol!" aku mendengar teriakan Jongin tapi aku tak peduli dan terus melangkah ke parkiran. Hari ini aku merasa semuanya salah dan gila. Karna bukan seperti diriku selama tiga tahun ini baru kali ini aku merasa benar benar salah dengan diriku.

Di ujung parkiran khusus sepeda aku melihat sosok yang menghantui ku beberapa waktu ini. Dia seperti kebingungan di samping sepedanya. Sesekali ia jongkok melihat sepedanya dan berdiri lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang menggerakkanku menuju kearahnya. Bukankah tadi aku berusaha dengan sangat untuk menghindar? Tapi langkahku kini sudah tepat dihadapannya.

"Kenapa?"  
"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget Chanyeolssi" tentu saja karna dia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku melihatnya, dia yang menjebikkan bibirnya kebawah sungguh mirip seekor puppy yang menggemaskan. Aoa baru saja aku menyebutnya menggemaskan?.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dengan sepedaku." Aku ingin cuek dan pergi meninggalkannya kalau saja dia tidak menunjukkan wajah nya yang sudah ingin menangis terlihat dari matanya yang sudah berkaca kaca. Aku menarik nafasku.

"Coba ku lihat" dia menggeser tubuhnya dan aku berjongkok untuk mengamatinya.

"Rantai sepedamu rusak. Harus disambung jadi kau harus membawanya ke bengkel"

"Aneh. Aku baru membelinya kenapa sudah rusak" gumamnya pelan terlihat bingung. "Kau akan pulang?" Tanya nya yang kujawab dengan anggukan dan membershka tanganku dengan sapu tangan yang kuambil dari kantung celanaku.

"Hati hati Chanyeolssi"

Dia melambai dengan senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang membuatku panas tiba tiba. Kenapa dia masih saja tersenyum saat dia dalam kesulitan. Aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan dari sini aku memperhatikannya. Dia. Byun Baekhyun menekuk bibirnya kebawah lagi dan mengusap matanya. Dia…menangis? Sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan kini kulakukan tanpa diminta atau paksaan. Aku membanting pintu mobil dan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat kuhampiri lagi lelaki mungil itu.

"O-oh, Chanyeolssi…"

"Ikut aku" Aku mengambil sepedanya dan Baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya hanya bisa diam dan mengikutiku dari belakang. Kunaikkan sepeda itu di belakang mobilku.

"Masuklah" perintaku.

"Eh?"  
"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat reparasi. Tempat itu jauh dan kau akan memakan waktu lama" Dia mengangguk cepat dan masuk kekursi penumpang disebelahku dengan senyuman lebarnya yang hampir menyentuh telinganya.

'Ada apa dengannya' batinku.

 ** **e)(o****

"Aneh, sepeda ini masih baru dan rantainya sudah hancur begini? Ini harus diganti hmm…." Jungshin melihat Baekhyun juga melihatku. Aku tau arti tatapannya padaku.

"Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun."

"Tidak bisa jika disambung rantainya jadi harus diganti yang baru. Bagaimana, kau ingin menggantinya?"

"Ya, ganti saja Jungshin" tanpa meminta persetujuan Baekhyun disebelahku aku sendiri yang mengambil keputusan. Anak itu juga tidak telihat protes dengan keputusanku.

"Baiklah"

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu dengan Baekhyun setelah berbicara dengan Jungshin. Jungshin adalah anak dari sopir ayahku jadi aku cukup dekat dengannya. Lagi pula tempat kerja Jungshin tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hmm. Dia anak dari sopir appa"

"Aaa…Pantas saja kau mengenal baik"

Lima belas menit, dan raut senang anak itu begitu kentara karna bisa menggunakan sepedanya lagi. Heol, sebenarnya berapa umur anak itu? Kenapa terlihat seperti anak umur lima tahun saja sikapnya.

 ** **e)(o****

Hari berikutnya saat aku berada di laboratorium dan fokus dengan mikroskop, sekotak susu rasa strawberry tersuguh di depan wajahku. Aku benci rasanya karna aku lebih suka rasa coklat namun anehnya susu kotak itu berada digenggamanku. Dia…tersenyum sangat cantik, matanya membentuk bulan sabit seperti biasa dengan bibir merah merekah ciri hasnya sekali. Begitu senangnyakah dia melihat aku menerima pemberiannya? Baekhyun benar benar membuatku bingung. Aku tersenyum dalam hati tapi mulutku masih menyesap minuman itu dengan mataku yang tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeolssi?"

Sungguh sebenarnya aku benci mendengarnya memangilku dengan embel embel 'ssi' dibelakang namaku. Tapi kita memang tidak dekat dan kami bukan teman jadi baiklah, terserah dia saja. Aku tak menjawab – lagi – pertanyaannya dan tetap fokus dengan ojek didepanku. Baekhyun duduk dikursi didepanku dengan menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di atas meja memperhatikan pekerjaanku.

'Sebenarnya apa mau anak ini?'

"Ah ya, Chanyeolssi terimakasih bantuanmu kemarin. Aku jadi tidak kena marah Baekbom"

Baekbom? Siapa dia? Apa pacar Baekhyun atau saudaranya? Kuharap yang kedua jawabannya. Aku membiarkan anak itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya yang membuatku tak lagi bias berkonsentrasi dengan penelitianku. Bagaimana bisa aku fokus jika Baekhyun sibuk sendiri dengan terus mengoceh. Seperti ini.

"Chanyeolssi apa benda ini berguna? Ini terlihat jelek juga sudah dipotong dimana mana kenapa masih disimpan saja. Apa ini besi? Memang besi bias setebal ini?" kulihat benda yang kini dipegangnya dan kuambil.

"Itu namanya logam natrium. Jangan menyentuh apa apa jika kau tidak tau. Disini bukan tempat bermain untukmu dan jika kau ceroboh kau bisa saja meledakkan benda benda disini." Tidak ada jawaban. Apa Baekhyun marah? Dengan rasa penasaran dan rasa tak enak hati kulihat wajahnya untuk memastikan anak itu. Namun yang kudapatkan adalah-

"Apa ada yang lucu?"

Ya, apa ada yang lucu? Kenapa Baekhyun bukannya marah dan justru tertawa tertahan di depanku saat ini dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Aku menunggu tapi tidak ada jawaban dan aku cukup jengah jadi kubalikkan badanku, dua langkah aku berhenti karna ucapannya.

"Barusan adalah kalimat terpanjangmu Chanyeolssi."

Aku terdiam. Aku sadar jika itu adalah kalimat terpanjangku selama aku berbicara dengannya dan bukan kalimat yang baik untuknya dan seharusnya dia marah bukannya tersenyum terlihat senang seperti ini. Ini aneh. Aneh karna sudut hatiku terasa sakit mendengar ucapannya.

"Ekhm. Diamlah jangan menggangguku" dan isi kepalaku tak pernah benar menuruti kata hatiku. Sungguh bukan itu yang ingin ku ucapkan.

"Aku akan keluar. Jika lelah jangan memaksakan diri Chanyeolssi. Annyeoooong"

Pintu tertutup dengan pelan, aku tau dia melakukan itu berusaha untuk tidak menggangguku. Padahal tak pernah sedikitpun aku terganggu meskipun dia berceloteh tanpa henti. Yang kurasakan adalah aku ingin dia terus melakukannya. Dan sekarang dia telah pergi begitu juga dengan semangatku untuk melanjutkan penelitianku telah pergi. Aku membereskan semua alat alatku dan kalian tau apa yang kutemukan? Dua kotak susu coklat. Coklat bukan strawberry yang Baekhyun tinggalkan di dekat ranselku dengan sticky note diatasnya.

'Dua susu coklat untuk teman tuan Park Chanyeol ! Fighting'

"Kenapa dia bersikap imut begini? Thanks Baekhyunna"

Baekhyunna? Apa aku baru saja menyebut namanya? Sepertinya aku benar benar sudah gila. Aku harus segera pulang. aku ingat aku ada janji dengan eomma.

 ** **e)(o****

"Chanyeol!"

"Hm. Wae?"

"Kau akan pulang? ayo ikut kita kau pasti senang" dan Sehun sudah menarikku mengikutinya. Seperti dugaanku dia menarikku kembali ke kafetaria tempat yang akhir akhir ini kuhindari. Disana sudah ada Jongin yang merangkul lelaki cantik yang tengah ia goda namun sedikit menakutkan. Seingatku Jongin sering menyebutnya si cantik burung hantu dan disebelahnya ada lelaki cantik lainya yang selalu Sehun panggil Lulu dan Sehun seudah disebelahnya. Sejak kapan albino itu disitu.

"Duduklahlah Yeol. Apa kau akan terus berdiri disana?"

"Bukankah itu si primadona kampus Baekhyun?"

Aku yang sudah menarik kursi untuk duduk mengalihkan perhatianku menuju objek yang ditunjuk si mata burung hantu dan disana dibalik jendela kulihat Baekhyun berjalan seperti terburu buru. Apa terjadi sesuatu? meskipun jarak kami jauh tapi dapat kulihat raut wajah itu tidak seperti biasanya jika kami bertatap muka.

"Lelaki mana lagi yang jadi kekasihnya kali ini?"

Aku beralih menatap tajam kearah lelaki yang dipeluk Sehun, namun sepertinya dia tak memperhatikan tatapan tajamku. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang seperti hinaan untuk Baekhyun. Jika dia bukan kekasih Sehun mungkin sudah kuhajar mulutnya.

"Jika aku dengar dia berkencan denganmu jangan harap kau akan bercinta lagi denganku Jongin"  
"Y-ya! Apa kau mengancamku baby Soo?!"  
"Siapa tau kau juga seperti Kris hyung yang tergila gila dengan Baekhyun"  
"Eeeiiii mana mungkin. Aku hanya mencintaimu Soo-ya, aku mana mungkin mau dengan Baekhyun. Kau harus percaya padaku baby"

SRAAAK

"Chanyeol, kau mau kemana?"  
"Kurasa bukan disini tempatku. Aku muak disini. Aku pergi"

Aku meninggalkan kedua sahabatku dengan kekasih mereka. Teriakan Sehun dan Jongin sama sekali tak kuhiraukan. Aku benci disana mendengar kata kata buruk tentang Baekhyun. Apa Kyungsoo dan Luhan musuh Baekhyun sampai mereka bicara buruk tentangnya. Kenapa seolah olah Baekhyun jalang yang suka mempermainkan lelaki?.

Aku mengambil kunci mobilku di dalam ransel, aku ingat aku menyimpannya dibagian depan tapi kenapa tak juga kutemukan. Sial, kenapa juga dengan kunci sialan itu?.

"Chanyeolssi..."

Dia yang berperan penting dengan keadaanku saat ini tengah berdiri dihadapanku, memanggilku dengan suara lirihnya menatapku lekat. Wajahnya memerah bukan karna bersemu tapi menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya menyakitinya juga matanya yang berkaca kaca. Ada apa?

"Sepedaku..."  
"Kenapa dengan sepedamu?"

Dia menunjuk sepedanya kemudian menarik lenganku untuk mendekat ke sepedanya. Aku membolakan mataku melihat rantai sepeda Baekhyun yang sama seperti kemarin. Rusak.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Bibirnya menekuk kebawah. "Aku tidak tau, aku kesini dan tiba tiba sudah seperti ini. Aku tadi pagi mengayuh dengan pelan bahkan saat kuparkir aku mengeceknya lagi dan masih baik baik saja. Tapi sekarang sudah seperti ini."

Aku menarik nafas mencoba tenang dan berfikir. Aku harus menanyakan ke Jungshin. Ya, orang yang bisa kuandalkan adalah Jungshin seorang.

"Ikut aku"  
"Kemana? Apa kita ke tempat temanmu yang kemarin?" Aku hanya bergumam menjawabnya. Kubawa sepedanya dan kembali kuletakkan di bagian belakang mobilku dan Baekhyun sudah berada di kursi penumpang dan kulajukan mobilku ke tempat Jungshin. Dua hari mobil yang hanya aku didalamnya kini ada orang lain yang menempati dan itu, Baekhyun. Orang yang bukan siapa siapa dan lucunya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sama sekali bukan diriku.

'Ada apa dengan otakmu Park? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya ada apa dengan hatimu?'

Kami sampai di tempat Jungshin. Laki laki itu sedang sibuk, kulihat ada dua orang yang duduk di ruang tunggu sepertinya aku harus mengantri cukup lama kali ini. Apa sebaiknya Baekhyun aku tinggal saja?.

"Jungshinssi?" Itu Baekhyun yang berteriak dengan wajah cerianya seperti tak pernah mengalami kerusakan sepedanya. Jungshin yang tengah sibuk sedikit tersentak mendengar suara nyaring lelaki mungil ini.  
"Oh, kau teman Chanyeol? Hai. Hai Chanyeolla. Kalian datang?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan kebingungannya karna aku dan Baekhyun datang lagi dua hari berturut turut. Mungkin jika aku jadi Jungshin aku juga Akan seperti itu. Jungshin melihat sepeda yang kuturunkan dari mobil. Dapat kulihat wajah semakin kebingungnya.

"Rantainya rusak. Tolong betulkan" kataku.  
"Rusak? Bukankah kemarin sudah kuganti. Kemarikan biar kulihat" Jungshin memulai pekerjaannya. Keningnya berkerut. "Akan kuganti yang baru."  
"Berikan yang bagus. Kurasa yang kemarin ran-"  
"Hei bung, kau meragukanku?"  
"Hahaha maafkan aku kawan. Kupercayakan padamu" kutepuk pundaknya dua kali karna kulihat dia sudah mulai melotot kearahku dan itu akulah penyebabnya yang bicaraku terdengar meragukannya. Jungshin pasti kecewa dan aku harus minta maaf.

Aku meninggalkan Jungshin dengan sepeda Baekhyun dan duduk diruang tunggu bersama pelanggan yang lain tapi anak itu masih berdiri ditempat Jungshin dan terus menatapku dengan mulut yang terbuka kemudian menggeleng. Apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa kau akan terus disana?"

Setelah tersadar Baekhyun menyusulku dan duduk disebelahku. Ini membuatku gelisah sungguh sebenarnya terkena apa diriku.

"Chanyeolssi...bisa kau ulangi lagi?" Apa maksudnya, apa yang harus kuulangi? Aku masih dengan posisi duduk melipat tanganku didepan dada dan kuperhatikan wajahnya. "Kumohon, lakukan sekali saja. Ya. Please?" Aku semakin mngerutkan dahiku tak mengerti. Memang apa yg harus kulakukan lagi.

"Kau aneh" jawabku yang terdengar ketus seperti biasanya dan kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya dan menarik nafas kasar yang seperti disengaja. Jujur saja aku sangat penasaran atas permintaan Baekhyun tapi kutahan dan juga merasa bersalah dengan cara bicaraku. Sungguh pecundang bukan.

Empat puluh lima menit berlalu, Jungshin memanggilku dan Baekhyun mengikuti dibelakangku. Dia melakukan pembayaran dan kami keluar dari tempat Jungshin dengan sepeda Baekhyun yang kembali bisa digunakan.

"Hah, kuharap ini yang terakhir kali rantainya bermasalah. Chanyeolssi, terimakasih sekali lagi kau menolongku. Aku tidak tau harus minta tolong ke siapa kalau kau tidak datang keparkiran tadi. Aku buta arah jadi aku sudah pasti lupa jalan ke sini. Dan tadi juga aku sed-"  
"Aku pulang"  
"Eh. hati hati Chanyeolssi! Sekali lagi terimakasiiih!"

Dia melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Ingin sekali rasanya kubalas lambaian tangannya. Tapi lagi lagi aku tak bisa melakukan sesuai hatiku. Aku masih meyakini ada yang salah denganku dan aku tak ingin membuatnya berubah.

 ** **e)(o****

Tidak seperti biasanya eomma membawakanku bekal hari ini, aku sudah menolaknya dan eomma bersikeras menyuruhku untuk membawanya. Aku tidak mau karna aku sudah bukan anak sma yang harus membawa bekal ke sekolah. Tapi wajah berkerutnya membuatku tak tega untuk menolak lagi, akhirnya bekal itu berada di ranselku paling dalam.

Aku melajukan mobilku ke kampus. Hari ini cukup mendung dan beruntung aku memakai mantel cukup tebal. Dikelas sudah ada oreo. Jongin dan Sehun.  
"Chanyeol kau kemarin ada apa kenapa tiba tiba pergi?"  
"Aku malas"  
"Kau seperti tak tau Chanyeol saja Jong."  
"Sehun kau sudah dengar berita terkini?"  
"Apa? Tentang Baekhyun lagi? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya"  
"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan dengan anak itu. Lihat saja dalam hitungan hari aku akan merasakan lubangnya"

BRAAAK

"Chanyeolssi kau mau kemana?"  
"Saya cukup mampu mempelajari materi ini. Saya ijin tidak ikut mata kuliah anda prof. Permisi"

aku benar benar kesal dengan Jongin dan Sehun. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua kenapa sungguh menyebalkan dan membuatku begitu emosi setiap kali mereka menghina Baekhyun.

Aku mencuci mukaku dan menatap wajahku di cermin. Kenapa bayang bayang Baekhyun terus saja melingkupiku? Dan kenapa semakin kesini gosip tentang Baekhyun tak sama seperti dulu. Dulu aku selalu mendengar gosib yang selalu di puji dan semakin kesini gosip itu berubah menjadi semakin buruk disaat aku mulai menatap anak itu.

Ya, aku tak bisa berbohong lagi ada sedikit nama anak itu disudut hatiku.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah perpustakaan, tempat membolosku. Miss. Ahn penjaga perpustakaan yang sudah sangat mengenaliku menyapaku dengan senyum manisnya, meskipun wajahnya sudah berkerut akibat usia namun itu tak menghilangkan paras cantiknya.

Aku mencari cari buku yang dapat kugunakan untuk bahan skripsiku. Di sudut rak buku kulihat sampul berwarna biru yang sudah lusuh namun isinya sangat berguna jadi tanpa pikir panjang segera kuambil buku itu tapi taunya suara dengkuran halus menginterupsiku. Dengkurannya terdengar seperti mengatakan jika dia sangat lelah. Tak mau ambil pusing aku memutar tubuhku untuk kembali ke mejaku tapi dengkuran itu berubah menjadi gumaman yang tak begitu jelas. Aku melihat sekeliling dan sepertinya tak ada yang melihatku jadi dengan rasa penasaran tinggiku kulihat siapa yang bisa bisanya tidur di pojok perpustakaan?.

Seseorang tengah meringkuk dengan beralakan ransel sebagai bantalnya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan kuyakin suara suara tadi berasal dari situ. Lihatlah dia semakin terlihat mungil dan posisi tidurnya terlihat seperti anak anjing yang tengah menikmati tidurnya sambil berjemur. Aku berjongkok dihadapannya, kuperhatikan parah cantiknya. Wajah itu begitu tenang saat tidur meskipun dalam posisi dan tempat yang tidak nyaman. Apa memang inilah dirimu yang sebenarnya Byun Baekhyun?. Seorang primadona kampus yang katanya memiliki suara paling merdu, cantik meskipun lelaki dan sangat ramah. Itu dua tahun lalu yang kudengar tentangnya. Tapi yang kudapati sekarang seperti bukan seorang primadona kampus tapi anak anjing yang menikmati tidur siangnya.

Aku membaca buku yang tadi kuambil di sampingnya sambil sesekali mengusir lalat dan binatang kecil lainnya yang mungkin akan membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Dia tidur begitu tenang walau sesekali ada pergerakan, dan setiap kali dia bergerak aku selalu mengambil posisi siap siap untuk pergi. Bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh ketahuan sedang menjaganya.

Ya

Menjaganya. Tapi untuk apa?

Dan sekarang yang kulakukan adalah terbangun dengan terburu buru dan berpindah tempat kembali ke mejaku karna Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya.

"Hoooaaaaammm..."

"Kau pikir itu tempat tidurmu"

"Astaga... Chanyeol ssi. Kau... aaah memalukan kenapa kau harus melihatku tidur. Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku. Hiks hiks eommaaaa" apa apaan itu. Kenapa dia terlihat malu.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan tidurmu jangan khawatir aku melihatmu. Aku pulang"

"Eh. Tunggu kita keluar bersama"

"Kau pasti melihatku tidur sudah lama kan? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku? Pasti kau sejak tadi mengejekku benarkan. Ayo mengakulah"

"Itu tidak penting untukku"

"Jadi benar kau melihatku tidur sejak tadi? Aigooo dan kau membiarkanku"

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak penting dan aku tidak peduli juga tak ada waktu untukku memperhatikan orang tidur"

"Aaah benar juga. Dasar aku memang bodoh"

Kau memang bodoh Baek karna kau percaya dengan kebohonganku. Bahkan lalat dan nyamuk akulah yang mengusirnya. Tapi kau tak perlu tahu. Kami tiba diparkiran harusnya aku segera pergi ke mobilku tapi melihat keterdiaman Baekhyun membuatku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Mungkinkah...?

"Ada ap-"

"Rantainya..."

Oh shit..!

 ** **TBC****

Hai hai pakabaaaar,. Satu bulan berlalu dan aku bukannya update ff yang usah berchapter chapter justru bawa cemilan. Yaps,. Anggap aja ini cemilan dari ff yang belum bisa ku update.

Mind to review yeorobuuuuuuun...!


	2. Chapter 2

Pengumuman!  
Bukan update.

Tidak begitu penting sih hehehe,. Hanya memberitahukan buat temen temen yang ngefollow akun ig aku yang **baekhyunaeri6104**. Nama akun akan sama dengan nama ffn yaitu **byun_nami** mulai sekarang.

Yang pengen nanya nanya seputar ff,, nanya kapan update ato mo ngajak chat bisa di follow akunnya.  
Thankseu Yeorobuuuuuuun .~~! Salam Chanbaek 3


End file.
